In order to produce large displays, light-emitting diode carriers, such as circuit boards, for example, are populated with light-emitting diodes. Circuit boards are conventionally populated on two sides, that is to say the light-emitting diodes are situated on the front side and plug connectors, in part also in conjunction with other electronic components, are arranged on the rear side. Since the light-emitting diodes are situated on the front side of the light-emitting diode carrier, they are unprotected from mechanical loading and ambient influences, above all in outside applications. Protection from rain and atmospheric humidity can be achieved by potting the light-emitting diodes for example with a silicone composition or by mounting the displays in a sealed housing with a light-transmissive wall made of glass or plastic. Mechanical protection of the light-emitting diodes can be achieved by application of a perforated mask.
In these procedures, the problem arises that the protection of the light-emitting diodes of a large display from external influences is realized by means of a comparatively large outlay. Furthermore, light-emitting diodes mounted on the front side with their housing, with soldering points and other parts reflect light radiated in externally, so that the contrast between the light-emitting diodes and the nonradiating part of the circuit board is relatively low. Moreover, potting the light-emitting diodes requires a very high material outlay and a perforated mask only fulfills mechanical protection but without keeping moisture away from the light-emitting diodes.